Rubble-Doo and the Ghost of Wind Transcript
Opening (We open on Adventure Bay usual song happens until it starts frizzing out to a dark night at the lookout thunder happens and bats fly by title comes on screen reading RUBBLE-DOO WHERE ARE YOU! we then go through a montage cuts to Rubble gulping then to the team walking past a book case Windy Ghost appears from behind it cuts to Katie she walks off as a hand messes her cuts to Ryder falling through a bookcase cuts to Rubble freaking out then to the Windy Ghost the gang witness her cuts to them running through a hallway cuts to Medicine Man then to Danny holding Rubble shaking and shivering cuts to the gang (Minus Rubble) running in the hallway again cuts to Danny on his skateboard doing his signature X symbol and crashes into the pet parlor into a tub he's all wet cuts to Rubble laughing then to Ace gasping cuts to Ryder then to a skull on a couple of books then to another skull then to Rubble holding Danny cuts to Ghost diver in a silver purple diving suit and silver blue diving helmet cuts to Rubble in an amusement park in a barrel he crashes into something looks up to see a robot in a doorway cuts to Danny who's hair freaks out like Shaggy cuts to Rubble sushing him cuts to Black Knight Phantom then to a pair of eyes then to Rubble running out of a flower pot then to the gang looking at Ryder's pup pad they look at camera then back to outside of lookout on a dark night with the title then to Rubble licking off all the cotton candy ending the opening we blackout) Scene 1:Curse of the Windy Ghost (We open on our title card that reads:MYSTERY PATROL RUBBLE DOO AND THE GHOST OF WIND they characters are running under the title like that of Scooby-Doo title episodes we open on sunset at Jake's Mountain Jake has come back from a long day up in the mountains) Jake:Man that was a rough day and hard work deserves some rest. (Yawns)I can hear the bed calling me now. (Goes up to his cabin and turns the lights on) Jake:What the?! Windy Ghost:Leave this place, leave this place! Jake:Whoa dude! A ghost! Windy Ghost:Windy Ghost Charge! (Game speeding towards him he runs away) Jake:Help help Scooby-Doo where are you dude!? (Scene Changer PAW Patrol logo it is sunrise at the lookout Jake calls Ryder who has just gotten up sleepy) Ryder:Why would Jake call me so early in the morning? (Answers it)Ryder here. Jake:Ryder, PAW Patrol, Ghost! It's haunting my cabin! Ryder:Are you sure it's not mice haunting the old dinning cabin again? Jake:Yeah! I need help right away! Ryder:But I gave the pups the day off. But ok I'll only have to get one pup for this job. and some back up. (Calls Katie Ace Sorensen Danny and Rubble) Scene 2:The Mystery Begins (Scene changer PAW Patrol logo spins around Danny appears next to Rubble Ace appears next to Katie) Katie:As Chase would say ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder:Thanks for coming guys we got a mystery on our hands, Jake said a ghost has been scaring him out of his cabin. (Plays scene of Windy Ghost with Jake cuts to them they gasp) Danny:A real g-g-ghost? ZOINKS! (They look at him) Katie:What does Zoinks mean? Danny:I don't know it just popped out. Ryder:So I need your help forming a mystery solving group come on. (The go to their modes of transfertation while Melissa and Cindy watch from the distance Rubble's badge spins around they arrive) Ryder:We're here. Danny:Uh oh look who else is here. Ryder:Sweetie?! Ace:And her team?! Sweetie:Yes we are back to get revenge (Laughs and snorts) (Ryder immediately accuses her) Ryder:Sweetie due to your action in Barkingburg I think you're behind all this. Melissa:What is wrong with you?! For a fact Sweetie didn't do anything. Now stop jumping to conclusions! Ace:Hm then maybe you know bout the ghost and you might be the ghost! Melissa:No! It's not like I....know about the ghost. Stay out of my business! Cindy:Yeah you're all jumping to conclusions over nothing! Ryder:We'll see about that.(To the team)Ok gang follow me. (They enter the old logging miner's cabin) Danny:Hey Melissa's already gone. Ryder:Might be out causing trouble. Come on. (Sweetie smiles menacingly cuts to inside) Scene 3:The investigation starts Ryder:Ok gang let's split up and look for clues. (Ace looks around and trips) Ace:Jinkies my goggles! I can't see with out my goggles. Well I can see fine without them! (Katie hears Ace) Katie:Ace?(Falls throughs tarp door)Jeepers! (Eyes in a painting watches them) Danny:Zoinks! (Runs cuts to Ryder who is about to enter a door only to find the Windy Ghost it charges at him) Windy Ghost:Windy Ghost charge! (Windy Ghost's POV on Ryder he quickly closes the door cuts to outside) Windy Ghost:OW! (Comes out and gives chase to them Katie comes from the passageway) Katie:Hey guys what'd I miss? Ryder:That! (Sees the Windy Ghost and runs cuts to a hall of doors) Scene 4:The big chase (They run past the doors and with the ghost following them they come back and screech to a stop) Ryder:Ok gang let's split up and search for clues. (Windy Ghost approaches Rubble) Windy Ghost:Rubble! You have brought evil aruas to my cabin! LEAVE!!!!! (Charges towards him) Rubble:Ahhhhhh! (Runs into door after the gang they do that classic door chase then the Windy Ghost opens one revealing Rubble and Danny as prospectors telling her they went that way) Windy Ghost:That way? Danny:Yup little missy that there way is the only way. Rubble:Yup good luck to ya. (Then run ditching their costumes then duck into another one it continues and they open the middle door and they tiptoe off once the ghost is occupied cuts another door the Windy Ghost is behind it and disappears they peek through it again and zoom off Ace comes back looking for clues the ghost taps on her shoulder she turns to see) Ace:Jinkies! (Runs off cuts to them descusing clues) Scene 5:Descussing the clues (They are outside descusing the clues) Ryder:I found this picture of me and the pups on it and it says Death to PAW Patrol. Katie:I found Cat Raven's wrist watch. Danny:Rubble found a Sweetie's team logo. And another thing. THE WINDY GHOST IS WRITTING MASSAGES! AND LEAVING FOOTPRINTS! I'M GONNA MAKE FOOT PRINTS OF MY OWN! RIGHT BACK TO THE LOOKOUT! (Ace grabs him and Rubble they run in place) Ryder:Would you stay for a Rubble Snack? Rubble:A Rubble Snack? Danny:Whatever it is I'll stay for it. (Gives them one each) Ace:I found Gear Click's wrist watch) Danny:Like it's snack time Rub. Rubble:Yeah food. (The gang look at each other as they go to the resort for snacks) Scene 6:Snack time Scooby-Doo style (They have red and white apperens and some chef's hats on they have long submarine sandwiches a big plate of spaghetti a pepperoni pizza) Danny:Ready buddy? Rubble:Ready. (They slurp spaghetti together Rubble lets out a burp) Danny:Rub how could you? (Rubble shrugs shoulder Danny lets out a loud burp too Rubble face palms himself) Rubble:Oh Danny. (They fist bump each other) Danny:Nice snack. (They jump around with their bellies then eating the sandwich and pizza Windy Ghost appears) Windy Ghost:You were warned to leave! Now you must pay! (Charges at them they run off screaming) Scene 7:The hunt for more clues and then the trap (Meanwhile at the old prospectors cabin the gang find) Ace:Hey look at these. Oily footprints. This could be a clue (Danny and Rubble come in) Danny:We found the ghost! She was at the resort and then! Ryder:We don't have time for that Danny. I think it's time we set up our own trap. Scene 8:The trap (Cuts to Ryder explaining the trap) Ryder:Ok the ghost will run through the net and it will pop out from under her. Danny:Hate to interrupt but I found these blueprints for something. Ace:Hm It's some device for the ghost to charge at anyone who comes near her. Ryder:Now all we need is the bait. Danny:Uh-ah not me man. Try askin Rub. Rubble:I'll Rubble-Double-Doo it! Ryder:Great Rub. You deserve a Rubble Snack. Danny:Hey maybe I can help. Can I also get a Rubble Snack. Ryder:Sure Danny. After you find the ghost and lure her into the trap. Scene 9:Trapping chase time (They are on Everest's Snowcat) Rubble:Look out! Danny:We found the g g ghost! Now what? Rubble:Faster faster! Danny:Like I'm going as fast as I can! (They are trying to get away) Danny:She's right behind us! Rubble:Uh-oh. Danny:I'm gonna need a hand full of Rubble Snacks after this! Rubble:A whole box of Rubble Snacks! Danny:Gangway! Rubble:Coming through! (Steps on Danny's foot) Danny:OW! Watch it! Rubble:Sorry Danny. Danny:Which way outta here! Rubble:Left! Danny:Right. Rubble:No left! Danny:No the other right! Rubble:D'oh ho ho ho ho oooo! (The gang are in the tree watching) Danny:Maybe if we're quiet she won't hear us. Ace:You have to be quiet Danny. Rubble:Yeah Danny. Shhh. Danny:It's Daring Danny X! Katie:That ghost just doesn't know when to quit. Ryder:Don't worry Katie our trap is already to go. Katie:Come on guys this way. Ace:The traps all set just lure the ghost into position. (Rubble wears a hat and tiptoes on his hind legs)A little more. (Tiptoes again looks around Windy Ghost gives him a jump scare he screams and runs off) Ryder:NOW GANG! (Net comes out from under her catching her) Ryder:Nice work gang! Scene 10:The big unveiling (Jake is at his cabin with the police and a news crew) Jake:I called the police and the Good Morning Adventure Bay crew. Ryder:It's time to see who this Windy Ghost really is. (Rubble unmasks it to be) All:Melissa Love?! Melissa:Nobody's perfect. Jake:But why was she going to all this trouble. Cindy:It can't be! Ribbon:I am shocked about my own owner and best friend Melissa Love being behind all this! Cindy:Melissa how could you!? You were like a sister to me! Ryder:(Angry look not falling for it)Nice try Cindy and Ribbon! You two were in on this too. Cindy:Fine you got us Sweetie wanted some diamonds that were buried by Grover Goodway a hundred years ago and he buried them on Jake's Mountain. Ribbon:She got us in on it too. With them she could be the richest pup in the world. She wanted the resort too and the cabin that way she'd find the treasure without anyone interfering. Melissa:And I would have gotten away with half of the diamonds if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog. Ryder:Take her away. Ace:(Stops him)Wait did you say half? (Sweetie appears wearing her Mission PAW uniform) Sweetie:The ghost was the only way I could find the treasure! And after hearing about it from a campfire ghost story I could make it come true. I offered half of the diamonds to Melissa if she'd be the Windy Ghost. And Ribbon wanted in on it as revenge so I promised her half too. So I gave them the chance. Cindy says she'd make the speed device to make the Windy Ghost charge at anyone who got in her way!And I'll get away with it inspire of you meddling kids! Ryder:That's what you think! (Rubble digs up the treasure and the police put Sweetie is a pet carrier and Ribbon in another one and cuff Cindy and Melissa) Melissa:Wait you're taking us to jail? But I'm only 14. Cindy:And I'm only 9. Policeman:Too bad. Let's go. Ryder:We're donating the diamonds to the Adventure Bay Museum. Ace:Yeah since it should be placed in a museum. Ribbon:It's not fair! Rubble:Life isn't fair! Sweetie:I would have gotten away with it too! If not for you meddling kids and your dog! (Police door slams shunt on her in mid sentence) Reporter:So now that you've solved the mystery what do you have to say about the Mud Bog Ghoul who's been terrorizing Barkingburg and the Rambling Mummy who's been recking havoc in the jungle and the Black Knight Phantom who's been stealing art form the Adventure Bay Art Museum? Ryder:Whatever the case. (Put his hand in the middle)Team Rubble-Doo will be there. Danny:(Puts his hand onto of his)They Extreme Mystery Solvers. Katie:(Puts her hand on Danny's)The Mystery Kids. Ace:(Puts her's on Katie's)The Specter Detectors. Rubble:(Puts his paw onto of Ace's hand)The Mystery Patrol. (They agree with that and lift their hands in the air and cheer) Scene 11:The celebration at the Soda Shop (We fade to night at the Soda Shop cuts to inside they dance as Rubble sucks on a malt) Katie:That was good. Danny:And Im ready for some food. (They share a laugh as they celebrate Mr. Porter comes over with food) Mr. Porter:He's the sandwich material you ordered. Danny&Rubble:Thanks. Danny:I am a master sandwich maker man. Bolony Cheese lettuce tomato pickles ham turkey salami. And voila. (Rubble eats it) Danny:Huh? What happen? (They laugh at this) Scene 12:The van (We cut to morning at the lookout Ryder is working on something under the tarp the gang come over) Katie:Ryder look at this. Ryder:Huh? What is it Katie? Katie:We made the front page of The Bay Babbler. Look. (Picture of them Jake and Sweetie's Team who are being taken into police car headline is above reading: "TWEENAGE SLEUTHS BLOW WINDY GHOST TO JAIL") Ryder:Wow and I only saw the news about our expertises. Danny:I wonder what Sweetie's Team is up to. (Cuts to cell they all wear orange jumpsuits) Melissa:Hm really? I didn't expect the ghost to become popular. (Back to gang) Katie:It covers the front page. Ace:(Finds a mystery on the third page)Listen to this. Mud bog Ghoul strikes again. The Princess and Earl of Barkingburg are both this fiend and need the assistances of the PAW Patrol. Ryder:I gave the pups the day off except Rubble. Katie:Does that mean we're gonna go? Ryder:Yeah Katie. Katie:But how are we gonna get there? Ryder:In (Pulls tarp off)This. (Show them a Scooby-Doo Mystery Machine van in the colors of the lookout) Ryder:I present The Mystery Patroller it's got (Shows back)A back seat for watching TV a flat screen TV HD of course. Treat dispenser for Rubble filled with Rubble Snacks a pup bed for Rubble a booth cabinets a mini fridge. High tech computers for crime busting. Now let's hit the road. Epliogue (Cuts to Mystery Patroller going down a highway Ryder drives Katie is between and Ace is shot gun Danny and Rubble are in the back at the booth which the table is filled with snack boxes and wrappers cuts to front) Katie:Hey what does this button do? Ryder:DON'T TOUCH THAT IT'S! (Too late)Rocket mode! (They fly around cuts to gang) Ace:Clumsy Katie did it again Ryder. (They come to screen as Rubble yells) Rubble:Rubble-Double-Doo! END Category:Mystery Story